I Love You, Forever
by clone-syaoran
Summary: Sometimes we let our feelings be left unspoken. We say that action speaks louder than words but sometimes it is better for it to be said for our feelings to reach the person's we love the most. Before it's too late...PLEASE R&R! a little angsty


**__**

Today me and my frined so i told him why don't he jut help me write a fanfic and then another friend of mine came our way holding a doll. She told us that his boyfriend gave her the doll and she even showed us something that really gave me an idea. My friend, Kyle, help me a lot in this fanfic he's the one who told me what I should write. the only thing I came up is the ending part. I hope you enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

The Doll

"Hey Auntie, please tell us another story."my niece begged.

"Yeah Auntie please..." my nephew added.

"Alright. Come sit down." I told them and they obediently sat across me in the floor of my brother's living room.

"Today I'm going to tell you a story about a girl I knew very well. It started..." I started and the two of them seem really interested.

* * *

It all started when she was just thirteen. This girl have a boyfriend who grew up with her. His name was Syaoran. He was a silent but athletic guy. At first the girl just thought of him as only a friend but then it all strike her like lightning. She was in love with him. And so she decided to tell him on the day they went to the beach. Before the trip is over she walk up to him and asked if he could come with her. She told him that there is something important that she wanted to tell him.

"Hey listen. I...I l-love y-you..." she confessed. And after her confession they became a couple. But the two of them loved each other in different ways. The girl love the boy and the boy only but the boy always have so many girls around him. She was the only one for her but she was just another one to him.

* * *

"Hey Syaoran do you want to come over my house and watch a movie?" she asked but he shake his head.

"I can't Sakura." he replied.

"Why? Is there something important that came up?" she asked.

"I'm meeting someone. Alright see yah." he planted a kiss on her lips and then went off.

He was always like that since they got together. To him she was just a 'girlfriend'. The feeling 'love' was only experience by her and it seems as though the feeling is a one-sided thing. Since the day she met him she had never heard him say 'I love you' just once.

* * *

Unlike other couples the two of them doesn't have monthsaries, anniversaries or the like. He doesn't say anything to her from the first day to the 100th day and even the 200th day and it continued on like that. But everyday when it is time to go our seperate ways he would always hand her a doll. Without fail. But he didn't told her why he was always giving her a doll.

Then one day...

"Syaoran I...um..." she stammered.

"What is it?" he asked simply as he stare at her.

"Syaoran I ahh... I love you." she said.

"You...well just take this doll and go home. It's almost dark." he said and just like always he handed her a doll. And she then went home disappointed.

* * *

And soon the dolls filled her room. There are so many...60? 80? 150? she couldn't count how many.

And then her 15th birthday came. She has dreamed about this. She wanted to throw a party with all her friends and of course it won't be complete without him. She quickly took a shower and just stayed in her room waiting for him to call.

* * *

Lunch have passed...dinner have passed...and soon it was already dark. At 2:00 in the morning he called and told her to come outside. Even though she was disappointed from yesterday. She went outside overwhelming with all the joy that filled her heart.

And he was there. Standing in the garden staring at her as she ran up to him.

"Syaoran..." she ran happily to him.

"Here take this." and he handed her a little doll.

"What?" was all she uttered.

"I didn't manage to give it to you yesterday. So here take this. Bye." he said and started to walk away.

"Wait! Do you know what day it is?" she asked trying to get his attention. And she was victorious he faced her.

"Today? What?" he asked. She thought he knows but it shows that he really have forgotten. She was so sad. He just turn away as if nothing happens and started walking again.

"Wait!" she shouted.

"Tell me you love me." she said.

"What?!"

"Tell me." she repeated. And she pathetically wrapped her arms around his neck while waiting for him to say the words she has always wanted him to say.

"I don't want to say...that I love someone just like that. If you really want to hear those words maybe you should find someone else." was all he said but it still it broke her heart into pieces. And he ran off...

She fell to her knees. Tears are freely falling from her eyes.

'He doesn't want to say it just like that...I felt it...I thought he felt it too but I guess I was wrong. Maybe he's just not the right one for me.' she thought to herself as she watched his car drove off.

* * *

After that incident, she trapped herself in her room. Crying...just crying until there aren't anymore tears to fall. She waited for him to call but he didn't. But even though after that incident he still continued giving her doll, that was how the dolls were piled in her room.

After a month of being well...heart broken. She glued herself into pieces and went to school. And even if her heart was glued together it still fall apart when she saw him with another girl. They were on the street. He has a smile on his face. A smile he never showed her. After this, she ran straight to the direction of her house.

She went to her room and started throwing the doll around.

'Why did he gave me all these?' she asked herself. The tears just keep falling like it will never stop. And then he called. He told her to see him in the bus stop. She put herself together and went to the bus stop.

'I'm going to forget him. This is going to...end.' she reminded herself. And then she saw him in the bus stop holding a big wolf plushie.

"Sakura, I thought you really were pissed, but you came." he said happily. She couldn't contain herself, pretending that everything is alright. She's angry at him for always hurting her so much and now he's acting like nothing happens and he even is joking around. And now he held the doll as usual...

"I don't need it." she said.

"But...why?" he asked. And I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road.

"I don't need that doll, I don't need it anymore! And I don't need a guy like you!" she shouted even though it hurts her deep inside. But unlike before, his eyes were shaky.

"I'm sorry." he apologized in a timid voice. And then slowly walk to the road to pick up the doll.

"You're stupid! Why are you picking up that doll?! Just throw it away!" she shouted at him. But he ignored her and continued to pick up the doll.

And then all of a sudden a truck came. (Honk) (Honk)

"Syaoran! Move! Move away!" she shouted but he didn't hear her instead he squatted down and pick up the doll. And when he didn't even care to move she started running towards him.

"Syaoran! Move!" she shouted. (HONK) and that was the last sound that was heard. It was so terrifying. That's how he went away. That's how he left her without even opening his eyes. He went away but he still didn't manage to say the words she has always wanted to hear him say. She just hugged him tightly, crying in agony.

* * *

After that, she had spend her days feeling the guiltiness she felt. After spending two months as a crazy person, she took the dolls out.

That was the only gift he gave her since they started going out. The only thing that could make her remember the days they were in love...

"One...two...three..." she started counting.

"Four hundred and eighty-four...four hundred and eighty-five." it all ended in 485. And then she started crying again. She hugged the doll tightly in her arms. And then suddenly...

_"I love you, I love you," _shocked, she dropped the doll and it fell on the floor.

"I...lo..ve...you??" and then she curiously picked up another doll and pressed its stomach.

_"I love you, I love you," _'It's can't be.' she thought as she pressed the dolls' stomach and it pile on her side.

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

Those words came out non-stop. I...love...you.

"Why didn't I realize it? That his heart is always with me. Protecting me and caring for me. Why didn't I realize that he love me very much?" she asked herself. She took out the doll that was under the bed and pressed its stomach, that was the last one, the one that fell on the road. His blood stain was on it. And then the voice she was missing so much came out...

_"Sakura...Do you know today is? We've been loving each other for 486 days now. Do you know 486 is? Um...I couldn't say...I love...you since I'm too shy. If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say that I love you...everyday...'til the day I die...Sakura, I love you."_

After that tears came flowing out of her eyes. She asked herself. "Why? why? Why did I only knew about this now? He can't be by my side but he loved me until the last minute..."

Fot that... and for the reason...to her... it became a courage to live a beautiful life.

* * *

"So do you like it?" she asked. Her niece is now crying.

"Hey why are you crying, Hime?" her nephew asked his sister.

"But it's so sad, Shikaru." she replied.

"No it's isn't." he said even though he's also in the verge of crying.

"Hey Monster! Go clean up your room! You're already 24 and still have so many dolls scattered in your room!" Touya complained.

"I'll be there in a minute." she said and then quickly run to her room to clean it leaving her nephew and niece wondering.

"Is the girl in the story Auntie?" they asked theirselves.

**_

* * *

_**

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!


End file.
